headache
by HanableKing28
Summary: Hermione and Severus are affected by the new marriage, Severus is hit with a powerful stress induced headache and can't walk or see straight. Hermine is to become is nurse and help him through massage. I wonder what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

"You horrid man!" Hermione Granger's yells could be heard throughout the castle.

"I am truly sorry if you expected anything different! Because trust me, you aren't about to get anything else." Severus Snape retorted.

In his private chambers was the newly engaged. The ministry had just reinstated the magical marriage law, they even picked the couples, forcing strangers to marry, although the couples that were seen to be in love were allowed to marry each other.

It was ridicules in Hermione's opinion, how dare they, after all that she had been through to save the bloody ungrateful Wizarding world. She tried to fight it as hard as she could but was unsuccessful. She was to be married to Severus Snape by the end of the next year or else she would be cast out of the Wizarding world altogether, her wand would be snapped and she would not be allowed to contact any of her previous or current known Wizarding citizens.

He was furious, how dare they, he had risked his life for all his life. How dare they deny him the privilege, no, the right, to live a comfortable, quiet life on his own. No they weren't even grateful for what he had done. He contemplated leaving the Wizarding world, letting them do as they wished with his wand, he stopped his thought trail right there, feeling unfulfilled by just the thought of losing his wand.

It had always been there for him since he was eleven, the one thing that he could count on constantly because if needed it, it was always there, never leaving him to fend for himself in the darkened shadows.

Now he was yelling to the source of his current headache. She was making it well know that she greatly disapproved of her situation.

Why couldn't she just be reasonable and talk like an adult. But she was an adult, he was reminded of that every time that he looked over her now matured figure, her breasts full and perky, her waist curved nicely and her legs shapely and long. She stormed around his cold room wearing nothing but a long flowing skirt of dark purple satin, it skimmed the floor as she paced, no shoes and a thin strap top that showed off one of his favourite assists very well. Her hair a wild mess that flowed sexily down her back.

But I could never tell her how pleased I was that I had gotten her over some air headed teenage girls that would fawn over him. He had no idea why but the older girls would openly flirt with him on a daily basis. Maybe ugly was the new attractive. He didn't even try to guess why because he would just end up with an even more powerful throbbing head.

Eventually he could keep himself standing up because the headache was messing with his balance and eye sight. He swayed and gripped the chair, his knuckled turning white.

Hermione stopped her ranting and took notice of the now ill looking man than was hunched over and trying to regain his balance but was failing miserably.

She cautiously walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder. He didn't cringe at her touch like she expected him to. She grew more bold and tried to get him to stand up straight.

He swayed dangerously, she tried to take some of his weight and lead him to the couch, she then found out just how heavy he was.

Slowly she got him to the overstuffed three seater and felt his forehead. He was burning up. She snatched her hand away at the surprising intensity of the heat. He must be extremely sick.

She did the only thing that she could think of, knowing that madam Pomfrey was out trying to recruit some medi-nursing witches, she started to unbutton his bulky teaching robes to which she found out that weren't as bulky as she thought because she had found that the professor had an extremely well built physic. He was truly a tall mysterious stranger that girls everywhere dreamed of having. He was undoubtedly good looking, his fan club was proof enough, and the anger filled glares that she had received when the student body had found out about her engagement to him.

He threw the heavy robes onto the floor and fumbled with the buttons now of his white shirt that was soaked with sweat. This was scaring her, she didn't know what to do.

Severus was vaguely aware of what was going on until his shirt was being taken off, he opened his eyes and looked at the now frantic girl that was trying to get the shirt off without moving him too much.

Painfully he sat up, surprising the girl, but she soon regained control of the situation and attempted to push him back down. He resisted then took off his shirt for her. Tossing it on the floor he took in her concerned look.

He lay back down and closed his eyes again.

"Professor, what do I do, I need you to tell me what to do. Please." She begged.

It made his heart swell just hearing her want to help him, no one had ever cared for him like this except maybe poppy when he had been injured by Potter and his babbling bumbling band of baboons. _**(Who remembers that? ;)**_

"Just get me some cold water in a glass and some in a bowl, bring a cloth with you please." He whispered. It hurt just to think. "And I would appreciate it if you would extinguish all lights except for a few essential candles." She got up quickly and dimmed the room before she retrieved the items for him.

She sat down on the floor next to him and dunked the cloth in the water before folding it and putting it on his searing head. She then handed him the glass of water. He downed it rather quickly. They both sat in silence for the next half an hour.

"Thank you for helping me." He said sounding no better than he did half an hour ago.

"You're welcome, I am your fiancé after all right." She put her back to the couch and leaned up against it. She then felt fingers stroke her hair so softly she almost didn't notice.

Instead of moving away from his touch like he expected, she leaned her head back into his hand.

He felt content running his fingers through her impossibly soft but tangled hair. The curls wrapping themselves around his hand as it moved.

She felt relaxed and comfortable for the first time ever in her potions professor's presence.

She wasn't sure how long it was until the clock chimed six o'clock, time for dinner. But then she remembered that madam Pomfrey was to arrive back half an hour ago.

Severus realised that they had to attend dinner now.

He sat up, the cloth had lost is coolness mere seconds after the countless times that Hermione had dipped it in the water over and over.

"No, you don't look any better, I will go and get Madam Pomfrey to come and look you over." She said in a no nonsense tone that could rival the motherly medi-witch in question.

He sighed and lay back down that there wouldn't be any winning with her.

She smiled slightly at having been able to control the greasy bat of the dungeons.

He lay on the couch thinking the afternoon over and over in his head trying to come up with a solution to what could have possibly caused this intense headache.

Not ten minutes later a flustered poppy came bustling into the room, her mother en coming out as she clucked over him and ran diagnostic spells.

After a while she sighed and looked relived.

"Don't worry Severus, you are just suffering from a very knotted back, the muscles just need to be relaxed regularly, I couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of stress that you harbour." She said and then turned to a concerned Hermione. "He will need a nightly, intense massage before he goes to bed, he needs to get eight hours of sleep minimum, as little stress as possible. I know for a fact that this one regularly misses meals so he will need to start having three servings of food a day, he cannot take on any more responsibility. Otherwise this will happen more often than not and will no longer be able to do much of anything. Give him these two vials tonight, it will relieve the pain for now but he cannot have anymore because it is very addictive. I suggest that you start by getting him to eat something, rink plenty of water then get him to bed early, don't forget that massage before he goes to sleep." She said and then left after giving Hermione the painkillers.

"Alright, you heard the woman, I will go and get you something to eat, then I will massage your back before bed." She said as she too went for the door but not after casting one last look to make sure that he was alright.

Twenty minutes went by as Severus tried to block out the pain, wanting to find Hermione and down the medicine.

But he couldn't even stand up so walking was out of the question.

He heard the door creak open, he heard very heavy footsteps that were trying to be as silent as possible. He knew something was wrong. He gripped his wand that lay by his side, out of sight of the intruder.

In a split second he pointed the wand at the stranger and threw the cloth onto the ground.

What he found surprised him, there standing with a guilty look was Harry Potter that was trying to pull a now fuming Ronal Weasley out of the chambers.

"Why are you in here?" he demanded.

"You took Hermione away from me, I'm going to make you pay." He spat out.

"You are not going to do anything, if I remember correctly you are too young to be affected by the law, so you can't help her at all I the Misitry came knocking on her door, threatening to snap her wand and cast her out of the Wizarding world." I said and lay back down, covering my eyes with my arm. My head was killing me.

"Really? Well-"

"Ronald! What are you doing here?" Hermione said as she entered the room and cut of Ron before he could say anything else.

"I want you back Hermione, we can get the Ministry to make an exception for our situation, I'm sure that they wouldn't deny us, we are two parts of the golden trio after all." He smiled hoping that Hermione would see reason and that they were meant to be together.

"I have already discussed this, they are not making any exceptions, it's not that I don't particularly like it but I have to look after my fiancé now so please do shut the door after you thank you very much." She said as she made her way over to Severus, food in hand.

"You can't be serious Hermione, this is Snape we are talking about here!" Harry burst, it was the first thing that he had said since he had arrived.

"That's professor Snape to you." Hermione corrected and glared at him. He quickly backed down and tried to drag Ron with him.

"Thank you, I didn't feel like dealing with idiots right that second." Severus' silky dark voice said. for the first time she had realised just for beautiful it was.

After they had both eaten dinner and Hermione helped the professor to his room, he shut her out until he had dressed himself. He opened the door and went over to his bed.

He just wore some dark grey flannel long pants and nothing else, it made Hermione's mouth water.

He turned to her, he clutched the bed. "Well then give me the two vials and off to bed with you." He said.

She shook her head once. "I'm afraid that I still need to help you with your back sir." She said as she strode over to him and directed him to his bed.

_**To be continued if you like.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Absolutely not you daft woman. I said to give me those vial and for you to go to your chambers. Now." He glared at her.

She snorted a little. "I think that you might have forgotten this but we are, by law, forced to sleep in the same room, in the same bed. So shut up and let me help you for Ciri's sake." She cocked her hip and put her hand on it.

He knew there would be no winning with the crazy girl so he just got onto the bed and lay on his torso.

"Good." She grinned and handed him the two vials to drink quickly. The first one was bound to hurt a lot and with his headache it would be close to unbearable even for him.

He uncapped the glass bottles and downed them quickly, never moving from his position. She took the empty glass tubes and put them down on his bedside table.

She then got up onto the bed and straddled his lower back.

He jumped in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?" he said as he tried roll over and get her off of him.

"Stop moving. I need to get the best position if I am going to do this right." She simply said and pushed his shoulders down so they were flat against the bed.

He just grunted and let her start because the faster this started the faster it would end.

She started to kneed his shoulders gently with a slow smooth rhythm. She could feel him start to relax after about five minutes.

She moved all around his back and then she put more pressure into it. She couldn't believe the amount of tense muscle. It was like there was gravel under his skin because of all the knots.

She continued her pattern, going all over the back then gradually adding more pressure. Sure it was very tiring but she didn't mind mainly because she was helping but a tiny voice in the back of her mind said that it was because she was getting to touch his amazing body.

A sly smirk tugged at the corners of her lips when she thought maybe being married to this man wouldn't be so terrible.

He felt completely relaxed, he didn't think that someone would be able to keep up something like this for so long, he guessed that she was stronger than he gave her credit for. But unfortunately the position that they were in was extremely arousing. And as she worked her way over his back her body rocked with the rhythm. It was almost painful for him.

She ran her hands gently over his skin up to his neck. She heard a small moan come from the man underneath her. She couldn't suppress the smile. She moved his hair away from his neck and soothed the muscles.

She was practically lying on top of him, then suddenly the door burst open and now standing frozen to the spot was Brook Brown, her eyes the size as saucers and her mouth hanging agape. Hermione never liked her. She had taken professor McGonagall's place as the transfiguration professor when the headmaster had retired that left McGonagall as the new headmistress.

The woman was a complete tart in Hermione's opinion. All her robes were skin tight and showed off way too much and almost nothing to the imagination. She even flirted with the senior boys. She was maybe twenty two and had long blonde straight hair, it was thin and limp. She had baby blue eyes and a ski-slope nose. She had perfectly tan skin and always painted her nails a bright hot pink colour.

But the thing that made Hermione's blood boil was that she had a huge thing for professor Snape. She was completely obvious when she flirted with him, always touching his arm or bending over when she was certain he was behind her. She even tried to sit on his lap once but he slid out of the chair just as she sat down.

"Um... Severus, I needed to speak with." He just rolled over, sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Urgently." She added.

He huffed and started to get up. A cruel smile split her face as Severus' face was turned away from her. Hermione saw it and immediately knew there was no real reason for her to be here. Hermione stopped him and pulled him back to the bed and pushed him until he was lying down.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Bed time, madam Pomfrey left me in charge of you and you need your rest." She said with finality in her voice.

"Uh excuse me but you have no say in what he does and right now he needs to speak with me." Brook piped in as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well I am his fiancé and he is ill, I'm sure what you have to tell him can be said right now, right here." Hermione stood up and faced the woman. She was taller than Hermione but the feisty little brunette was still more intimidating.

"It's private and is grown up conversation. So why don't you just run along to the library and study for your next test." She growled.

"If I needed to do any studying I would just bring them back here since it is almost curfew. Plus the library gets rather cold in the evenings and here it's warmer when you are sharing a bed with someone. Easier to concentrate in my opinion." She walked over to the wardrobe that held her clothing since it had been moved down her his morning. She pulled out a thin cotton slip and went into the adjoined bathroom.

Severus was fascinated with the little know-it-all. She was so fierce and breath-takingly beautiful. Then there was her thirst for knowledge, it rivalled his own, she was magnificent and always had a bright attitude. He could use someone like that.

Then the blonde in the door way cleared her throat. He turned to look at her as he was staring at the bathroom door.

"Yes?" he made no move to get up.

She took that as an invitation and walked to the side of the bed.

"I was lonely at the dinner table tonight, so I thought that you and I would send some quality time together." She said then smacked her sticky lipstick covered lips.

He grew very annoyed very quickly. "I'm sure that you heard my nurse, bed time for me. Sorry." He said sarcastically.

"I can work around that easily." She walked over to the bathroom and pulled out her wand.

Severus tensed and grabbed his wand off the dressing table.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm a hair on her little head because I know that you would be blamed." She waved her wand in a pattern then walked briskly back to the bed and climbed in under the sheets.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she moved closer to him.

She changed her clothing and was now wearing only her underwear.

This was too much for him to handle, this woman was crazy.

"I think that you should leave right now." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, but only because I have a better outfit that I want to use when we have sex with each other for the first time." She said snottily and changed her clothes back, she got out of the bed just as Hermione unlocked the door.

She was twirling her wand in her fingers. "Be more creative when casting a locking charm next time." She smiled a sickly sweet smile at the blond and got into bed. She snuggled into Severus' side gave the blonde a pointed fuck off look.

She smiled slyly at Severus like they shared some private joke, but the anger at what Hemione had just done was clear on her face.

She stormed off. Severus was beyond confused. But even more shocked at Hermione and what she had just done. The girl then moved away from him and turned so that her back was facing him.

His breathing was rough and faster than normal. He was not used to women fighting over him. Hermione was probably just doing it to piss the blonde witch off. It was common knowledge that Hermione disagreed with everything that the witch stood for. Hermione was pro feminist and the blonde was what she fought against.

He rolled over and watched her, breathing slowly in and out. Soon he was certain that she was asleep. He traced his finger along her spine so softly. Her skin was like silk. He knew that this wouldn't last, he was never allowed to get what he wanted, and it killed him when Lilly had gotten together with his tormentor.

But looking back on it now he could see how oblivious he was to her faults, she was very self centred and attention seeking. If you did something that she didn't like then she instantly hated you, that's what happened to him, she knew that he didn't mean it, that it was a mistake but she wouldn't accept it. She was actually a brat of a girl.

But this one, this one woman that was without a doubt perfect, he had seen her faults, her temper being one of them and her frizzy hair that made her, her, but she was the most compassionate person that he had ever had the privilege of knowing. She could look like the most hideous woman in the world but she would still be who she was and that was the main attraction for Severus, her keen mind and sharp tongue.

She shifted in her sleep. She was an angel in his opinion, perfect and her flaws made her more so. He could honestly say that this woman was the only woman in a long time that he had any feelings for. He wouldn't let her know of these feelings of course because she would laugh at him.

Then a thought came to him, they were to be married, there was no way out of it for her, he could at least try right? If she, no more like when she mocked him for his feelings he would just brush it off because he would still have her and there was nothing that she could do about it.

_**So what do you guys think? I know it was a while since I have posted for this story but I suck at updating that is why I have so many one-shots.**_

_**Review, it means a lot to me.**_


End file.
